


[Podfic] Leave Taking, Party Taking, Pleasure Taking

by dodificus



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June smiled serenely. "I require an escort, and you are required to be he."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Leave Taking, Party Taking, Pleasure Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave Taking, Party Taking, Pleasure Taking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47720) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



**Length:** 7:24  
 **File Size:** 7.9 MB (mp3) | 3.5 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201002231.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201002222.zip)

Podbook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally posted February 23rd 2010 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/71316.html) at Amplificathon Dreamwidth


End file.
